wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
October 13, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The October 13, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 13, 2014 at the Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia. Episode summary AJ Lee & Layla vs Paige & Alicia Fox AJ Lee may be more open to the idea of a BFF than she was last week, but it certainly won’t be Layla who holds the distinction. After abandoning Emma mid-match against Paige & Alicia Fox, the Divas Champion tried her luck with Layla as her partner against The Diva of Tomorrow and her wacky better half, and the idea worked pretty well for a stretch. That is, until Layla straight-up ditched the champion at a particularly dire moment in the match. It was no big deal for AJ, though, who smashed Alicia Fox with a Shining Wizard for the pin and then turned her attention to Layla for a post-match mauling. Big Show vs Rusev Is a win a win if you’re not conscious long enough to remember it? That, perhaps, is the question best posed to Rusev, who rebounded from a dressing-down by The Rock to defeat Big Show in a dubious manner … and then got knocked out for his troubles only moments later. Suffice it to say, sensitivity training didn’t exactly pacify The World’s Largest Athlete, who promised to KO the Russian and quite literally came out swinging (and kicking, and chopping, and tossing), reducing The Super Athlete to little more than a plaything for the majority of the match. The Russian juggernaut found separation with an astounding dropkick and was able to tenderize Big Show’s back in a long slog toward the Accolade, which Rusev eventually managed to lock in. Mark Henry’s arrival – meant to energize Big Show – instead cost the giant the match when The World’s Strongest Man attacked Rusev to save his friend, causing a match-ending DQ in the process. Despite a brief disagreement, Henry and Show quickly found common ground and cornered The Super Athlete at ringside, at which point the giant delivered the fateful fist to Rusev, felling “The Fist of Russia” for love of Americans and sensitivity trainers everywhere. 6-Diva Tag Team Match Cameron gave Real Housewife of Atlanta NeNe Leakes a little too much lip, and the rest of the “Total Divas” crew responded accordingly. Refusing to let a fellow reality star be disrespected, Brie Bella, Natalya & Naomi (with Rosa Mendes as cheerleader) united against Nikki Bella, Summer Rae & main offender Cameron in what was ultimately a winning effort that came down to a battle of the Bellas after a bench-clearing brawl that left the Divas strewn all over Atlanta. What looked to be a repeat of last week’s humiliation on WWE Main Event turned around in a hurry for Brie when she escaped the Nikki Rack Attack and struck with a facebuster to pin her sister, much to the delight of NeNe and the rest of the “Total Divas.” Results * Tag Team Match: AJ Lee & Layla defeated Paige & Alicia Fox * Singles Match: Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Big Show by disqualification * 6-Diva Tag Team Match: Naomi, Natalya, & Brie Bella (w/ Rosa Mendes & NeNe Leakes) defeated Cameron, Summer Rae, & Nikki Bella Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes